IN DEATH DO WE PART
by ACD14
Summary: Cursed to walk this earth with no memory of his previous days, a fox must go on a journey to renew his bonds with others, and protect the girl that saved him from being alone in this cold world. Recently adopted from Chibi-Chan Neko Ninja.
1. The heart of a blind demon

IN DEATH DO WE PART

Summary: Cursed to walk this earth with no memory of his previous days, a fox must go on a journey to renew his bonds with others, and protect the girl that saved him from being alone in this cold world.

_**Annie: This was originally Chibi-Chan Neko Ninja's story but she gave it to me since she wants to focus on Sky Beast instead, I think i prefer this story better than Sky Beast, just my opinion. *gets hit by Kunai from Chibi-chan* Ow...**_

**_Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto or KHR, if i did than Naruto wouldn't be wearing that ugly jumpsuit and Hibari would be a girl and hook up with Tsuna *Smirks*_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The heart of a blind demon**_

_Blue hues watched dully as the ANBU Captain reported in a bored and tired tone, behind his words the man was practically saying: "This is so troublesome…"_

_Frowning lips curved up slightly into a smile, a rather rare sight to see on the blonde's face. Leaning against a wall the blonde-haired man watched in little interest with his calculating blue hues, his once aquamarine eyes were now an icy cold shade of fading blue. His arms folded against his chiseled chest that was hidden under ANBU armor where no peering eyes could see, a bone white fox mask was tied at his hip, with orange-red marks twirling around it in twirling henna art around the eye holes and mouth as the flaming red henna design was seen around the carved ears of the mask. _

_With a soft sigh the blonde turned his head to stare out of the wide windows to stare out to the vast blue of the sky. Puffs of clouds hovering in random parts of the sky, the deep endless blue with hints of the morning red and purple. Not that he could actually see it, since he was blind, but he used his large amounts chakra to cover the whole landscape that he could see in a black and white sheet of chakra with a tint of dark grey in some parts. Reverting his eyes to the man where an ash green flame of chakra was seen surrounding the outline of the man with spiky black hair tied up in a high ponytail. _

_Some outlines of papers seen in the flaming hands, yawning broadly, his black gloved hand whisking up to cover his bare teeth of sharp fangs as he yawned out. Using the claw-like nails of the gloves he scratched over the surface of his cheek, scathing over the three whisker-like scars that where rigged looking with the small raspy lines around them looking deadly. He was bored, really terrifyingly bored! He just wanted to give his report and leave immediately, his one eye looked down from the corner of the eyelids and carefully eyed the man next to him. 'Sasuke Uchiha,' he thought bitterly. _

_That name he loathed so dearly, after all he was the cause that made him go blind in the first place. Unconsciously his hand that he had used to scratch his cheek rose up to hover over his left eye, cringing slightly at the memories of seven years ago. Gritting his teeth, trying to rid of those thoughts and not letting Kyuubi have an opportunity to be released for the small amount of time and kill the Uchiha bastard. _

"…_**Let me out Naruto, we can kill this village together and avenge for what they had done to you and your mother…"**_

_Whispered a raspy voice that echoed throughout the blonde's mind, edging him over insanity ash e had been saying things similar continuously for years now either it be when he was awake or unconscious. _

'_Be quiet Kyuubi, I will not now nor ever listen to you again.' The blonde said back mentally earning an eerie laughter from the demon fox. He could barely stand this any longer, he had been going through this for over twenty five years now, he still couldn't believe he had not gone insane yet like his fellow former Jinchuuriki, Gaara. Shaking his head the blonde-haired man named Naruto scratched the back of his head, absently raking through his long locks of hair, it was usually long enough to reach pass his shoulder blades but now it had reached just passed his knees now, he has been meaning to cut it for some time now. _

_Sighing in exhaustion Naruto stared up at the ceiling of the office, where it was in a shade of pitch black with small tints here and there of grayish black. He wondered how long this day would end._

**We can kill them together…**

**Slaughter this village, from infant to elderly…**

**Let them suffer…**

**Avenge your mother's death…**

**Destroy their minds from the walls of their own sanity and use their bodies to feed the dogs…**

**Kill them, kill them all…**

**Your bloodlust will take control of your own senses Naruto, let it go and devour their souls…**

**Let Konoha fall and the humans that reside in it, create the bloodshed that has been desperately waiting to be born….**

_Rubbing his gloved hands over his brow, Naruto winced in pain. Kyuubi was getting stronger, soon, he will be let out…_

_**-----------------**_

"_**SASUKE!**__" The blonde-haired man yelled out, staring in disbelief at his now former comrade, the black-haired man's hands drenched in blood. Glass shattered all around him as the light from the moon shines down on him. A skeleton smile appeared on his face for a second as though a trick of the light but it was gone the next second that passed. _

_Clenching his sharp teeth together Naruto glared down at the other, controlling himself from tearing the man to shreds. His wife, his lover… His blond eyes looked down in horror at the sight of the woman he loved, her flowing dirty blonde hair now drenched in crimson, the lilac colored night gown she wore was torn to shreds as her skin was cut and pierced through the delicate skin. Her once sparkling emerald green eyes were blank of emptiness, hollow of any life. __**She was dead.**_

_**------------------ **_

_Gritting down and grinding teeth together down on bare flesh, hearing the sound of bones breaking, flesh being torn apart from the muscle. Glowing red slit eyes bore holes into the pitch black ones, audible screams echoed out, but no one could hear, appendages were ripped off from their sockets, legs twisting in unimaginable ways, fingers bending back having the bones snap instantly, skin peeling off, those blood curdling screams could not be heard from the outside world._

"_**We were friends…"**_

_Watching as the once prideful man squirmed underneath that horrifying gaze, gasping for air but long razor sharp nails pierced through his throat causing to block his airways but leaving enough room to live longer to suffer this punishment._

"_**You were like a brother to me…" **_

_Averting from those dangerously glowing eyes, he turned his head in waves of pain to look at the other body, the woman that was dead, the woman he had killed. He stared in shock, how? She was buried two months ago!_

"_**But now…You will pay for what you have done to me Sasuke…For what you have done to everyone…"**_

_Closing his midnight black eyes, the man named Sasuke could feel hot wet drops of water surface over his face, he wasn't sure if that was the rain that was pouring down or the bloody drool dripping down from the beasts mouth. He wished he could fix this, he wish he could apologize. To tell him, that he thought of him as a brother too. But now, this woman he had killed was haunting him and was appearing before him and this beast was ready to kill him and avenge the sins that he has caused…_

"_Forgive me for my sins mother…" _

_**----------------------**_

_Faint blue eyes watched as the outlines of people scurried towards the funeral, charka's flaring in rage. He couldn't help letting out a bitter laugh, what irony… That bastard, who had practically killed the Kazekage's elder sister nad murdered his best friend had the villagers running off to his funeral and shed tears of sadness while he, who had saved this village countless times, died and had graffiti decorated his tombstone and many of the villagers laughing gleefully and congratulating that Uchiha for getting rid of the 'Kyuubi brat' for them. _

_Oh, how much he wanted to tear their throats out… Ignoring the rain pattering down mercilessly down on his body, white fur drenched by the cold rain, the nine tails swaying back and forth restlessly. But, he couldn't help but shed a tear for his former friend, they were enemies he knew that. _

_But he couldn't help but feel guilt rise in his chest, countless feelings rise and hit him like waves, but there was one thing that this fox would not let himself feel: Regret. What he did, he could not regret what had happened. He will not look back, will never turn back to the way his life once was. Heh, he bet everyone was laughing at him now, actually believing he had someone to return to? A brother to laugh with? A family he could love and protect? It was all lies he could not deny any longer. Feeling his head grow faint and dizzy from the lack of sleep, the fox stood up form his perch and ran into the forest with wobbly legs. His vision growing darker every minute that passed._

_Sakura…_

_Shikamaru…_

_Bushy brows…_

_Kiba…_

_Akamaru…_

_Konohamaru…_

_Gaara…_

_Hinata…_

_Shino…_

_Ino…_

_Tenten…_

_Chouji…_

_Kankuro…_

_He couldn't see any longer, his chakra supply being blocked somehow and now, he was no longer able to see… Groaning in pain he tried to stay in his feet, his body growing heavy for every step he took. He felt his body increasing in heat, like he was on fire as he limped down in the forest aimlessly in infinite darkness. Was he dying once more? Finally, after who knows how long his feet gave out, breathing heavily as the heat around his body grey hotter and hotter. Steam was lifting up from him, from the rain that had threatened to fall on his weak body and steam into smog from the shield of heat around his person. _

_Temari…_

_Kaa-san…_

_He blacked out, not sure if he was dead or just had fallen into a deep asleep. But if it meant he could forget all of this pain, suffering, loss and hatred then he would sleep for all eternity…_

…_I'm sorry…_

_**------------------------- **_

Matsunaya Sawada, currently thirteen years of age was limping down the soaking wet streets of Namimori, clutching on to her shoulders the little girl shivered under the rain, her sweater clung to her skinny body as the ends of her skirt torn a bit with mud stained on the sleeves of her sweater. Her stomach was throbbing in pain as she could feel the numbness take over her sore red cheeks. Her honey brown eyes hazed over and glassed over from the wet hot tears threatening to fall.

her short spiky brown hair was matted down sticking to her scalp as the rain poured down continuously as though Mother Nature was mocking her right now and in doing so adding salt to the wounds, metaphorically speaking. Wincing every time her left foot would step down on the concrete sidewalk and her weight shifting on it, jolts of pain going up and down her leg like bolting electricity. Careful not to use that foot, Matsunaya tried not to fall from the exhaustion of the aftermath form earlier.

_Feeling the bolts of pain shot throughout her body, clutching to her stomach painfully, how could they be so cruel? A rough hand suddenly came and slapped her across the face making a stinging sensation and almost felt like her neck was about to snap every time that hand continuously slapped her harshly. _

Grunting angrily, Matsunaya tried to swallow down the scream that so desperately wanted to be vocalized. She hated all of this, so very much! She flinched when she accidentally stomped on her injured foot applying the pressure of her weight and feeling that electricity of pain surge up and down her leg.

_She could hear those shrilly laughter's, mocking at her. She felt as though she was a bird stuck locked in a cage, and these __**friends **__were shaking the cage making her feathered body hit the wired cage and breaking bones. _

_Stick and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. Now, who the fuck ever said that?_

"_Dame-Tsuna, you are so completely useless. Why don't you just die already?" One girl said as she smirked, her eyes enjoying the sight of the smaller girl in pain. Soon, many others joined in on hurting the girl with their sharp tongued words._

"_Yeah, no one cares about you!"_

"_You have no sex appeal, a guy would have to be completely blind to be attracted to you." _

"_Your so useless, even your mom calls you Dame-Tsuna. How embarrassing is that? Your own mother calling you that." _

"_Oh, very embarrassing!"_

_They giggled and laughed, having fun putting their frustration out on Tsuna with those words that slipped passed their mouths._

Breathing heavily, Tsuna tried to keep her eyes from closing, exhaustion soon created her body to weaken greatly, her muscles ached for relaxation, and that was going to make her fall asleep under this heavy weather. Sloppily, she forcefully made her throbbing head to look up at the grey cloud covered skies. She hated rain, never did like it. Suddenly, she stopped, the pain in her leg long forgotten. The sound not too far behind, the hurried shuffles of shy footsteps.

Cringing slightly once she heard those shuffling feet come drawing closer, she wasn't sure who it was, but she was scared, not knowing who was walking behind her and afraid to look and see who was behind her following every step she had taken, something inside her head told her to run and don't look back! With a sudden hesitation she began to run as fast as her meek little feet could giver her.

Hearing loud shouts of surprise and the sounds of those feet began to stomp down on the ground in a hurry, seeming as though following roughly, Tsuna stumbled weakly over rocks as she turned a corner from the public streets of Namimori. Her steps slowed once she stared where her feet had lead her to, the forest of Namimori. Legends say a giant beast resides in there, Tsuna was always afraid of that legend, but it was only a bedtime story her mother told her when she was little, it wasn't real. Right? Shaking her head, Tsuna had to make up her mind, run in the forest and lose whoever was following her or face that person who could be those bullies again. But it could be true that the beast really did live there, okay, she was really stupid believing in such a story! Making up her mind Tsuna quickly ran into the thick forest, her body soon disappearing through the thick bushes and branches of the dark forest.

_**--------------------------------**_

'_Please, please! Don't let them find me!'_ She prayed to Kami, to any god that was listening to her and praying that they wouldn't find her, sobbing, hiding her face under her hands as she tried to rub away the tears. She was safely hidden from the rain by the branches of a large dead tree, her vision blurred from the tears, unable to make out the blurs of bodies lurking around. The loud crunching sounds of a boot covered feet prowling around near her, Shivering from the cold and out of fear, Tsuna dug her back against the bark of the tree. Not taking notice of the stinging pain of a hard surface pushing against her sore back, all she could think right now was how long she would be safe until they found her.

"Come on out, Dame-Tsuna!" One called out just from behind the tree Tsuna was hiding behind, swallowing down her breathing, stifling a gasp and dare not to cry out in fear at the eerie edge of that voice speaking. Feeling ready to throw up the boiling vomit that dared to course up her throat, her hand clasped down over her mouth. She just wanted this all to disappear, why couldn't she just be left alone? Breathing heavily, she tried to hold in a scream as she felt a hand roughly grasp on to her shoulder, pulling her up painfully as dull nails dig in through the clothing and imbedding into the sensitive flesh.

"Found you." A raspy voice whispered into her ear, sending tremors of terror to course through her veins. She was going to die, she knew that, she was going to die and no one would care. She doesn't know if it was either the rain or the tears on her face that made her face feel so could, like she was flying through the air and hitting her face ferociously. That's when she saw it, those pale blue, devoid of life yet it held all the pain no living person could carry. With the paint of red coating her dirtied clothing. Her body shivering in the rain, she stared at the strange creature.

Elegant, graceful, breathtaking, powerful. Fur white as snow, eyes pale as the fading blue of the sky, nine white tails encircling around her small body. As though protecting her from this horrifying world. Tears, she shed tears, not of pain and suffering but of relief and for once…Peaceful. Perhaps she was dreaming, yes, that must be true. She was dreaming all of this up, that this giant white fox that was her savior will disappear as soon as she awakens from this dream, but she wouldn't mind letting on to be captivated by those eyes just a little longer, even if it were to be just a dream.

_**------------------------------**_

Yawning in exhaustion, a woman in her twenties watched in dull interest as the sun had set from her place of sitting in the living room. Her fingers grazing over the hardcover of the book that she just finished reading, her chocolate brown eyes reflected off the cloudy orange colored sky, with a shake of her head she checked the time on the clock around her wrist. 6:30. She should make dinner now, or else that ball of fluff will throw a fit again and Haru, her little sister, wasn't able to help her with the preparations since she was spending the night over at her friends house.

She made a move to get up from the comfy confinements of the couch but soon stopped when she had found a fox the size of a lion with snow white fur settling its head down on her feet, how did her get there without her knowing? With an amused chuckle she carefully moved the head from her slowly numbing feet and placed it over its paws as its new pillow of comfort.

"_**make me some pork ramen this time instead of that god awful dog food…" **_She heard a sleepy voice echo throughout her head, she was now at near the door that lead to the kitchen, her hand enclosed around the knob ready to turn it. Eyeing the fox from the corner of her eyes she smiled a nasty grin.

"Stop being lazy for once, Naruto." She said before turning the doorknob and enter the kitchen. Cracking one eye open to turn to the direction where his mistress previously was, black and white outlines seen in his own point of view. His lips curving up into a sly smirk.

'_**Damn brat, never shows respect towards me.' **_He thought groggily using his paw to cover his eyes, attempting to shield his eyes from the setting sun. _**'That annoying brat, Matsunaya.' **_Yawning broadly, the fox entered in the world of dreamland. Continuously having strange dreams of a past he could not remember.

_**---------------------------**_

"_**Lets make a deal, kit. If I win, you'll give your mind, body and soul to me for all of eternity."**_

"_If I win?" _

"_**Heh, then I'll save you from this insanity."**_

"…_Alright, what are the rules?"_

"_**Find the nine children of Bijuu. Save them form Akatsuki, and free them from their vessels."**_

"_My time limit?"_

"_**I'll give you 3 millenniums, if you cannot fulfill this deal on the new years of the final year you will belong to me."**_

"………_Fine, it's a deal………."_

"_**Oh, and kit. I'll be taking away something precious away from you until that final year."**_

"_Wait, what are yo-----AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_

"_**I'll give you immortality and half of my chakra and knowledge, but in exchange I'll take away your identity, Uzumaki Naruto no longer exists. You will never remember any of your precious bonds."**_

* * *

Annie: Tsunahime, i don't like that name much its used too much. I just kind of looked up words that had Tsuna in them and found Matsunoya and changed the "o" into an "a" so ther you have it, Matsunaya. There was Matsunami, but i prefer Matsunaya better. I saw Tsunaruhime, Tsunayuki and Tsunami and Natsumi as Tsuna's name in other FemTsuna stories, I think the name Natsumi was ingenious! Natsu, that was Tsuna's female nickname, Just switch "Na" and "Tsu" and you get Tsuna, it was a femTsuna X Xanxus that i personallyliked, the 10YL Xanxus is HOT!! XD *dodges varous pointy objects*

Well anyway, what did you people think? Good? Bad? Horrbile? Sad? Idiotic? Criticism is welcomed, don't mind being pointed on the flaws, it just shows what i need to work better on. Please review and I'll give you all virtual chocolate chip cookies! man posted up three different stories all of a sudden, I think I'm hanging out with Chibi-Chan too much *Gets hit with a frying pan by Chibi-Chan* ...A-Again with the hitting! Such a scary little neko she is, well anyway its 3:01 a.m. and I've been working on this 1st chapter half of the day for the most part of it. Oh, and I'll put the poll up on the pairngs to vote for on my profile, so ja ne!


	2. A day in life with you and I

**_IN DEATH DO WE PART_**

**Summary: Cursed to walk this earth with no memory of his previous days, a fox must go on a journey to renew his bonds with others, and protect the girl that saved him from being alone in this cold world. Remake.**

**Disclaimer: Didn't I do a disclaimer first chapter? Well anyway i do not own KHR, that lady who's name escapes me owns KHR!**

_**Chapter 2: A day in life with you and I**_

The sound of shoe covered feet tapping impatiently, Biting the end of their pencils, eyes flickering from their papers to the clock. This is what Matsunaya Sawada noticed, and it was starting to irritate her to no end.

'_Do they really want to get out of my class all that badly?'_

Using the tips of her fingers, the young woman fingers brushed over the knot on her desk, quickly shuffling through stacks of paper that was turned in the beginning of class. Her chocolate colored eyes eyed the time of the clock around her wrist, _'Four more minutes left' _She thought tiredly, as she found herself writing down the formula's on the chalkboard.

"X=12 and T=-1," She said out loud, jotting down the numbers with the problem.

"Now, I'll only show you this once. You must first answer the problems in the parenthesis, after that you should answer the problems left to right, save multiplication and division for the last part." She continued on, from the corner of her eye she noticed not many paid attention, especially Yamamoto Takeshi. That baseball player that has horrible grades, he should be paying extra attention to this and not be drawing doodles on his worksheet.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," She turned fully towards the class, glaring down at the boy through her spectacles. The boy showed no sign of him hearing her, that irritated her.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, are you listening at all?" She repeated, but still no sign of her voice getting through that thick skull of his.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, your up for pitching in first base!" She said with her hands forming around her mouth to emphasize her voice like a coach would and whistled with a rusty experienced, that had seemed to get his attention. He stood up abruptly causing his chair to fall back and yelling "Hai!" with a growing grin.

Finally, realization kicked in as he blinked in surprise. Looking around, he wasn't in the outfield at all, only in class with his fellow classmates looking at him strangely.

"Ahem," Coughed a pissed off sounding voice, he looked up to his sensei's desk. She was leaning toward her desk, her hand placed on the said desk with her forefinger tapping back and forth on the wooden surface with dwindling patience for him.

"Once again," She started, her eye unseen through her spectacles where the sun-rays were reflected on.

"You continue to disrupt class, every single time. Continuing to not paying attention in class, if I were you Yamamoto-san, I wouldn't be so preoccupied about baseball all the time and study harder." She shamelessly continued to verbally shame Takeshi, making him feel like an idiot who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar all the while his classmates shot sympathetic glances to the baseball player and glaring lightly at their sensei.

"I'm not humiliating you like this Yamamoto-san because I want to, I only want what's best for my students. And if any of my students fail than they will be unable to do their club activities, and cut off what they love to do. If you do not work harder on you're studies, Yamamoto-san, I will have no other choice but to fail you. And you know what that means right?" She warned in a sympathetic voice, seeing the Japanese boy lower his head slightly seeming to understand.

"Hai, sensei." He said with a bow, smiling guiltily Tsuna nodded in return.

"Alright, you can continue doodling and snoozing off like usual as long as I don't catch you, agreed?" She joked with her grin growing ear to ear, causing it be contagious throughout the classroom, especially on Takeshi.

"Hai, sensei!" He repeated, but with more enthusiasm this time and took his sit again and drawn again the doodles with his hand hiding his drawings, making everyone sigh animatedly at Takeshi's predictable obviousness.

'_That Yamamoto…' _Trailed off Tsuna in her head as a sweat drop was seen on the back of her head. Tsuna was a good teacher, many students like her for her clumsy attitude and modest remarks, she wasn't always serious but when it came to students, she worked hard in making sure they see a brighter future ahead of them!

And without notice to Tsuna till the last second, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day for classes, until tomorrow that is.

_RING-RING!!_

Soon everyone stood, including Tsuna as she yelled out to her students,"Remember, we have a test tomorrow. Study hard tonight or you'll be sorry!"

She soon got many answers of "Hai, sensei!" from the quickly swarming away students. With a shake of her head, Tsuna quickly shuffled through papers, grading overdo worksheets, planning the schedule for next week and every so often looking down at the wrist watch checking what time it was.

This continued for half an hour, with the sounds of shuffling papers, the quick whooshes of a pen marking a grad on a paper, and the sound of a clock ticking away. With a sigh of relief, the brunette slumped back into her chair exhaustively while stretching her arms above her head. Moaning in satisfactory at hearing the proper joints clicked back into place, she let her arms fall to her sides.

Clicking her tongue, Tsuna eyed the door, expecting a certain someone to barge right in without knocking first, once again she looked at her wrist watch, checking how many minutes had passed.

'_Three minutes…Has she passed barricade the prefects set up yet? It usually takes a little longer, especially with that Hibari Kyouya keeps trying to keep Haru out every time.'_

She stared up at the ceiling, listening nonchalantly at the shouts and yelps from outside the halls.

'_Four minutes,'_

The clatter of what sounded like bamboo sticks being snapped in two, packs of laughter echoing throughout the school.

'_Four minutes, twelve seconds.'_

A low growl was heard, the clash of metal against metal. And one voice was heard throughout the whole fiasco: "I'll bite you to death…"

Sighing in amusement, the brunette watched as the sliding door was slid open. There, a young girl with dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail barged in, swiftly dodging a tonfa that was thrown at her. Narrowly missing Tsuna as it was two inches imbedded into the wall behind her. And through all of this, the young sensei watched with an impassive look on her face as the other brunette skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Konichiwa, Haru." Greeted Tsuna, the younger of the two smiled brightly at the latter and quickly squeezed her into a spine crushing hug.

"Konichiwa, Nee-chan!"

The woman tried her best to take as much air in her oxygen as Haru, her little sister, had once again hugged her while she could have sworn she broke a bone while doing that.

'_Ah, she beat her record by five seconds.' _Thought the woman as she patted her little sister on the head like an Aneki would. But, the sisterly atmosphere was soon shattered…

"You two,"

The said two looked back to the door to see Hibari Kyouya, the head prefect and leader of the delinquents. And he did not look happy, nope, not at all.

"Yet again, disturbing the peace of Namimori junior high. I'll bite you both to death."

The brunettes sighed good-naturedly at the response of the Skylark.

"Hibari-san, isn't it against you're morals to hurt a young lady?" Questioned Haru, as she pouted effortlessly at the young man.

"Hn. I don't see any ladies in here."

That snapped the dignity the younger brunette had,

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL JERK!"

Her arms were flailing in the air as her legs kicked up trying to hit the black-haired, but fortunately, Tsuna held her sister back by the back of her uniform jacket and keeping her at bay from the carnivore who had a triumphant look on his face.

"Haru, you really shouldn't be causing so much trouble for Hibari-san…" Deadpanned the older of the three, with the waved of her hand she shooed the prefect away.

"Gomenasai, Hibari-san. I'll make sure Haru doesn't do anything Haru-like related things again in the school grounds." She knew Hibari said that just to spite Haru, like always. These two were after all, childhood friends.

"Hn," Grunted the Skylark as he grabbed his cellular phone from his pant pocket and speed dialed a number, he was taking his time to leave the classroom as he talked on the cell phone, most likely Kusakabe about making a more virtually unbreakable line of offence for next time.

For the umpteenth time that day, Tsuna thought with total exhaustion, _'No matter how great the barricade is, Haru will find one way or another to find a loophole…I think Hibari-san only does this just because he's bored with no one to bite to death as of late.' _

Tsuna looked down at her sister, who was still flailing her arms around like a maniac, Tsuna wondered who should she blame that made Haru like this…

'_Most likely Naruto…That baka Kitsune just had to teach her that shadow clone jutsu.' _

---

At the Sawada residence, a certain _baka Kitsune _sneezed rather loudly as he looked around himself fro where he was sleeping at the couch.

'_**Someone must be talking about me…'**_

Thought the Kitsune as he rubbed his small paw over his nose and cuddled closer in the couch as much has his small little red furred form could do, his nine tails encircling around his frail form in keeping himself warm and instantly fell back to sleep. Dreaming about ramen for dinner tonight.

* * *

Annie: YAY! 2nd chapter, okay, I've decided to make 80(fem)59 as a defenite pairing, and pelase continue to vote on the poll in my profile for the couples you would likes to see! This chapter ain't all that interesting but i hope you guys like it, Chibi-chan kept nagging at me the whole time to finish the 2nd chapter! She is actually sitting right behind me and giving me the evil glare right now... Ah, and only one review for the first chapter? Oh, too bad. But i hope i get more reviews from this! Review please!! :)

P.S.- I will explain why Haru is Tsuna's younger sister later on in the story instead the love stuck girl! Haru-chan needs to get more credit, she's my fave female character in KHR!


End file.
